


Countdown

by Asgardianrugbyteam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardianrugbyteam/pseuds/Asgardianrugbyteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marliza Modern AU<br/>From a fateful accident to their destiny, this is the relationship between Maria Reynolds and Eliza Schuyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

The eleventh time they see each other is a tempest. They’re in the only authentic coffee shop in a decent radius of campus and they have never exchanged anything more than formalities in lessons before. That changes when Maria waltzes in through the door with her lips quirked up into a smile, hands smoothing down her pastel pink dress instead of catching the girl that falls into her. There’s the scalding sensation of liquid on her feet but it doesn’t compare to the burning in her stomach when her eyes meet those of the offender. Eyes richer than the caramel shot in the coffee she was planning to order, eyes sparkling with passion, eyes wide with apology. Maria decides right then that this woman is going to be hers.

The ninth time they have a proper conversation is forgotten. It turns out that they’re both terrified of heights, so they stand to the side of the ride at the carnival whilst waiting for their friends and talk. Maria does not have the heart in her to tell Eliza that really she fears falling, or that she thinks Eliza is the prettiest person she has ever seen. The screams from their friends merge with the sounds from industrial speakers and their shouts are lost to the noise.

The eighth time they go out together is painful. Eliza is so beautiful but she can’t say anything. When she has a moustache of cordial Maria somehow resists the temptation of wiping it away herself, offering the girl a napkin with a bowed head and stormy eyes. Eliza probes - of course she does, this girl is the kindest soul in existence - but she can’t say anything. I’m fine, I’m fine, producing another cookie to distract the goddess opposite her. A goddess that is wearing a damn leather jacket and black miniskirt and she’s never looked like this before, she’s never shown this side of herself to Maria and she loves it. She loves the girl that wears pastels, that’s the girl she was so determined to make hers but this is a girl she wants to explore the world with.

The sixth time Eliza smiles because of her is adorable. Her entire being seems to glow and her shoulders shake with pure unadulterated joy. The joke wasn’t even that funny, Maria had heard it from one of Hercules’ friends a while ago and only relayed it because it slid easily into their conversation. She can feel the weight of the entire room watching them as Maria smiles over her pasta at the radiant being sat opposite and realises she doesn’t care. Everyone can judge them as much as they want. Maria has never been this happy before and if she can, she wants to make Eliza feel this way every minute of every day.

The fourth time Eliza calls Maria her girlfriend is stupefying. As soon as the shock of hearing the words mumbled in her ear fades, Maria melts. Her insides turn to rivers of chocolate, as molten and smooth as the voice that just whispered to her. It’s never been said before - sure, they’ve used it in texts but in words? No. And it is incredible. Lightning sweeps through her body, electrifying her and her arms instinctively wrap around Eliza, who just called her her girlfriend. Eliza’s face splits into a grin, blinding and beautiful and she can feel herself floating on happiness.

The third time they spend the night together is comfortable. There is a double bed and they are the only people in the room, unlike the other times. They are alone. They speak in hushed whispers and barely sleep. Their legs are pressed together, Eliza’s head rests on Maria’s shoulder and her hand is distractedly tracing patterns along Eliza’s arm as she regales stories of her classes that somehow end up as debates, as she describes her biggest fears and as they question the world from an island in the city.

The first time their lips meet is destiny. They were watching a movie, but really Eliza was just watching Maria and Maria was just staring at the screen, painfully aware of the fond gaze resting on her. Maria meets Eliza’s eyes - eyes that have never lost their passion - with a lopsided smile and tilts her head, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she takes a shaky breath and suddenly her senses are flooded. She can’t think. Her world reduces to this moment. Then Eliza’s chapstick coated lips open hers, the taste of sugar fills her mouth and she is a supernova. She is burning bright, filled with energy and exploding. She is a star, a star that is being kissed by the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I definitely enjoyed writing it! If you'd like to you can leave a comment down there and/or come and say hi over at my tumblr which is asgardianrugbyteam.tumblr.com!


End file.
